in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/Saving for Rainy Days
Saving for a Rainy Day is a story created by JeloJellyJam. After 3 days, the final Splatfest has ended in a landslide victory for Team Chaos. Unfortunately, this wasn't any ordinary Splatfest victory; in fact, this was done with the help of one of the biggest threats the world has ever seen: Galaximus. With chaos ruling all over Inkopolis, she has expanded the Galactic Army to great heights, and even managed to kidnap Jenny. And with Team Order extremely weakened, it seems like she might finally succeed in world domination. Not wanting to let Inkopolis (as well as the rest of the world) fall into anarchy, Team Order turns to what could possibly be their last hope in defeating the orange-haired beast, the world-renowned Locked Room Gang. Having defeated Galaximus countless of times, it would make sense for the gang to assist Team Order in their battle. This wouldn't be an easy task though, for Galaximus and her armies have grown bigger and stronger, becoming a more dangerous threat than ever. Will the Gang succeed in taking down Galaximus once again, or will Galaximus and her army of chaos succeed in destroying not only Inkopolis, but the entire world? Cast CITRONtanker * Rose * Marina * Jack * Asher * Shantae Story Prologue Dark times are approaching Inkopolis... with the outcome of the recent final Splatfest, Galaximus has finally won something. The entire time, she intended to use the outcome as part of a plot to conquer the world- using Pearl as if she was a juggernaut of a superweapon- and now, as part of the victorious side, she has kidnapped Jenny. With her, she intends to drain her of her special ink, and infuse it with the citizens of Inkopolis, creating an army of gigantic Inklings and Octolings. "I was mocked, hated, and loathed. But no more... now, Inkopolis begin anew..." Not many members of Team Order escaped- several were captured by Galaximus and Pearl- who knows that fate they shall face... But Marina, the leader of Team Order, as well as Jenny's friends, Rose, Jack, and Asher, have fled Inkopolis in search of the Locked Room Gang. Marina infused herself with Jenny's powers in a last ditch attempt to stop Team Chaos. She was never drained of those powers, and is now searching around Echo Creek to find the Gang. Chapter 1 It was a calm, rainy evening in the town of Echo Creek, Los Angeles. In his house at Keyway Street, Gerald Edmarkson was at his room playing tunes on his acoustic guitar whilst looking out the window. Suddenly, he can hear a knock on the door. It's quite frantic, signalizing some urgency. Upon hearing the knock, Gerald stopped playing and put down his acoustic guitar. He exited his room and walked over to open the door. When he opens it, he can see Marina, Rose, Jack, and Asher, all under an umbrella. * Marina: '''Jelo! Oh, at last, we've found you! Things are bad! Really bad! * '''Gerald: Uh...hi? Who exactly are you guys...? * Rose: '''I’m Rose. Could have sworn we met before. * '''Gerald: Wait, you're Rose? Huh, didn't recognize you at first. * Marina: 'I’m Marina, part of Off the Hook and leader of Team Order. * '''Gerald: '''Wait, Marina? As in THE Marina? Whoa, you look...kinda different. * '''Jack: '''I’m Jack. You probably remember me as Galaximus’s ex... ''*Shudders.* * '''Asher: '''Names Asher... hmph.... * '''Gerald: Well then, it's nice to meet you all! Anyway, what's the emergency? You guys sounded a bit worried there. * Marina: '''G- Ga- G... Gal- Galax..... * '''Asher: '''Basically that big lug of a “goddess” is plotting to use her sister’s power to superpower the Inklings and Octolings to take over the world. * '''Gerald: Wait, what? Right now?! * Asher: 'Well, for all we know, she’s in the process of it. * '''Marina: '''I was the only one who could stop them... and I failed... ''Gerald can notice Marina’s tentacles are partly orange, kind of like Jenny’s. * '''Gerald: Hey Marina, what's up with your tentacle hair? They have orange tips...kind of like Jenny's... * Marina: '''Oh yeah. Remember how Jenny was infused with some of Galaximus’s ink? Well, I infused myself with some to try and stop Team Chaos... but even with Jenny’s powers, I still lost.... * '''Gerald: Jenny may be strong, but her powers alone aren't enough to stop a beast like Galaximus. Luckily, I'm here to help you guys! Because if we don't stop Galaximus, who know what she's gonna do next... * Rose: '''Doom! * '''Jack: '''To everyone! * '''Marina: '''How terrifying... but what can we do? * '''Gerald: First, we'll need all the help we can get. I'll call any members of the gang I can contact right now. Gerald grabs out his phone and messages any gang member he can contact to come at his house. Eventually, somebody showed up. * Shantae: '''I came as quick as I could! So, how bad is it? Pirates? Aliens? Crazy teachers who obsess over magical beings? * '''Pit: his arms frantically ''Hey, I 'm also here! * '''Gerald: '''Hey, Shantae. Hey, Pit. Man, you guys arrived quick! * '''Shantae: '''Yeah! I had a feeling something was going on when you messaged us. * '''Gerald:' That's weird, I could've sworn I messaged more people than that...Anyway. Pit, Shantae, meet Team Order. We'll be helping them defeat Galaximus and Team Chaos. * Shantae: '''Team Chaos? Team Order? All I know is that I met this Galaximus before... but who is she exactly? * '''Gerald: She's one of our enemies. A giant Inkling goddess with an appetite for destruction and galactic domination. We usually tend to stop her whenever she strikes. * Shantae: '''Yikes... that is definitely the monster I drove out of Scuttle Town once. * '''Gerald: And now, she's even more stronger. * Pit: Wait, Galaximus is stronger now?! * Marina: '''Yes! And if we don’t do something, every Inkling and Octoling will possess her powers! * '''Gerald: Do you know of any weaknesses Team Order has? * Marina: '''Well, I do know that removing the headphones would get rid of their powers. I do know Galaximus lent them to Pearl. If we dispose of them, we should be able to take them on easier. * '''Pit: '''Okay, so we get to Inkopolis, snatch the headphones from Pearl, and destroy them. Then, we go and attack Galaximus before she can start her evil plan. Simple enough! Right? * '''Gerald: We'll still need some help. Defeating Galaximus is a team effort, and we're gonna need all the help we can get. Not to mention, Team Chaos may mean Galaximus has some new allies. * Shantae: '''You wouldn’t think she’d try and get help from species other than her own, right? * '''Marina: '''I would think so. She’d do anything to win. * '''Gerald: In that case, she may also have species stronger than any previous army member she's had before joining her cause. sigh Looks like this is gonna be one tough battle. * Pit: Talk about dirty tricks... * Gerald: Well then. Everyone, gather all the help you can find. We're gonna go stop Galaximus. I'll continue calling more gang members. Hopefully they can respond in time... * Pit: Alright! Everyone, let's go! Pit leaves Gerald's house to contact any allies that are currently available. Trivia * The story is based off an idea by CITRONtanker. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam